


twitter wars.

by 95liners



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Peter Parker centric, also sam is still cap, but the team is coming back together . slowly, do we still need to tag endgame spoilers its been ages, harry in the mcu like we deserve, hes here to be embarrassing and embarrass tony, ned peter harry the childhood trio we deserve, no ffh spoilers tho, peter is a disaster bi, post ffh but endgame and ffh didnt end the way they did, steve didnt go back to the 40s he just dropped his shit off and returned, there may be some narrative moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: 𝑻𝒐𝒏𝒚 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒌 @𝑻𝒐𝒏𝒚𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒌I sure as hell support you kid, but please tell me in person next time.𝑨𝒏𝒏𝒂 @𝑨𝒏𝒏𝒂𝑶𝒐𝒑𝒔@𝑻𝒐𝒏𝒚𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒌 Oh my god, did the intern just come out to his boss via my question; the adventures of peter, and co, on twitter.





	twitter wars.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back and its not a kpop fic omg
> 
> this fic was created for two reasons:  
1\. my writing muse always comes back with a good twit fic  
2\. we didnt have enough mcu parksborn and twitter
> 
> everyone will be introduced slowly, pls bear with me bc im also at school as well!
> 
> pls enjoy and anything that needs to be tagged before a chap will be tagged in the forenotes!

_ **yeet @pparkour** _

honestly does harry even know how to live like a normal human

_ **hareth @ossiebournes** _

_**@pparkour **_shut up, pleb

_ **mgay @mj_jones** _

_**@pparkour **_no

_ **hareth @ossiebournes** _

_**@mj_jones @pparkour **_mj fuck off

_ **hareth @ossiebournes** _

1 like and we put peter down benefits of putting peter down is that i will be bullied way less

_ **neddeth @theleeds** _

_**@ossiebournes **_f

_ **mgay @mj_jones** _

_**@ossiebournes **_f

_ **betty @bettyboops** _

_**@ossiebournes **_f

_ **not abe lincoln @abelincoin** _

_**@ossiebournes **_lol f

_ **flash @fastthompson** _

_**@ossiebournes **_omg fat like

_ **hareth @ossiebournes** _

_**@fastthompson **_didnt i block u

_ **neddeth @theleeds** _

**[attached image: a selfie of ned grinning with peter asleep behind him, upside down in ned’s desk chair. with a pen hanging out of his mouth, and clearly in one of ned’s hoodies, it is an adorable sight]**

_ **mgay @mj_jones** _

_**@theleeds **_thats so cute wtf

_ **betty @bettyboops** _

_**@theleeds **_if peter was awake he’d kill you for this, wouldn’t he?

_ **neddeth @theleeds** _

_**@bettyboops **_yes pls keep me in ur prayers

_ **mgay @mj_jones** _

_**@theleeds **_harrys being a big gay next to me

**[attached image: a photo of a teenage boy, presumably harry osborn, lying face down on the carpet of what is obviously a teenager’s room]**

_ **mgay @mj_jones** _

_**@theleeds **_honestly tho same if i wasnt a raging lesbian id be losing it over this photo too

_ **neddeth @theleeds** _

_**@mj_jones **_ill make sure peter never sees this

* * *

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

hey! welcome to my tweet, i am the sintern! (stark industries intern!) basically this is an account to let you guys know about me, and me only!

_ **Josh @J_Underwood** _

_**@sintern **_How do we know this isnt fake lol

_ **andrew @analdrew** _

_**@sintern **_bruh is this real i thought si didnt do interns

_ **ANTI STARK IND. @antitonystark** _

_**@sintern **_You are a disgrace! You work for a monster!

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

the mood is yall not believing me thats the 2019 vibes

_ **beep beep richie @bigtoezier** _

_**@sintern **_i like this acc already even if its fake

_ **split peas and sadness @wannabedril** _

_**@sintern **_omg lil bruh mood

_ **Tony Stark @TonyStark** _

_**@sintern **_I told you this was a bad idea, kid.

_ **beep beep richie @bigtoezier** _

wait omg that was tony stark

_ **beep beep richie @bigtoezier** _

_**@bigtoezier **_DUDES THAT WAS LEGIT TONY STARK

_ **whomst @darudie** _

WHO IS THIS KID

_ **Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed** _

Well, _**@TonyStark **_does it again and breaks the internet. This time, by confirming that there is an intern at Stark Industries! After an account - _**@sintern –**_ cropped up earlier today claiming to be an official account for a SI intern, there were doubts; that is, until Tony Stark himself confirmed by commenting. So, who is this boy?

* * *

_ **stark industries intern** _

_ **@sintern** _

_this is technically an official account lol. a si intern, but ts’ personal intern._

_ **34 following. 10.6k followers.** _

* * *

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

omg yall really believe me now this is cool!

_ **flash @fastthompson** _

_**@sintern **_so si really does interns huh? do u know a peter parker

_ **mgay @mj_jones** _

_**@fastthompson @sintern **_literally fuck off flasshole no one cares

_ **angoose @birbies** _

_**@sintern **_so youre a si intern but u also work for tony stark?

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

_**@birbies **_yeah! i mainly work for him, but also do stuff for stark industries!

_ **heather @h_eathers** _

_**@sintern **_can u tell us stuff about urself? Do u have to be a secret??

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

lmao sadly i cant expose myself yet but i can talk about some stuff!

_ **beep beep richie @bigtoezier** _

_**@sintern **_whats ur fave movie series

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

_**@bigtoezier **_the star wars movies!!!

_ **wendy stan @whereswanda** _

_**@sintern **_what do u do with ur internship?

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

_**@whereswanda **_i usually help mr stark with iron man and spidey stuff, and then i do usual intern stuff with mr banner and ms potts

_ **Anna @AnnaOops** _

_**@sintern **_If you’re comfy saying this, whats your sexuality and preferred pronouns!

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

_**@sintern **_im bi as hell and he/him!

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

_**@sintern **_and i love pizza!

_ **Tony Stark @TonyStark** _

I sure as hell support you kid, but please tell me in person next time.

_ **Anna @AnnaOops** _

_**@TonyStark **_Oh my god, did the intern just come out to his boss via my question

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

_**@TonyStark**_ no this is ur fault for not noticing my obvious bi-ness mr stark i am very out and very obvious

_ **stark industries intern @sintern** _

when ur boss is fond but oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> it feels good to be back
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](twitter.com/beebelzebub).


End file.
